all because of love
by dip1080
Summary: pip finally has a friend but will he be able to keep it this way when he finds out who or what this friend is/ Dip update/ ok guys I know I haven't writen anything in a long time but I am writing again and I just sent chapter 8 to my editor person so when I get it back there shall be more... lots more, the chapter it's self is 1869 words alone so yeah... lots more
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Meeting damien

(Damien's POV)

My father stood in front of me with a strong look on his face. The face I have seen all the many years of my life. I knew it all to well. This face only meant one thing: we were moving again.

My eyes slightly darkened. I had already became annoyed, even before he spoke. "Where this time?" I asked him with a firm voice with a hint of bitter anger.

"What?" he asked, his voice full of coyness. Did he really think I was that ignorant not to know what his intensions were? Yet I knew, he was only trying to keep the pathetic little act up.

"Where are we moving this time?"

"I was planning for a small town this time. It's a town called South Park. I thought it could help us relax and stuff." He said looking right in my eyes. Did he even really care where we moved? Honestly.

"Whatever." I looked away.

Ever since I could remember me and my father have been moving to different places. I didn't understand the point in it. But really did I care? We'd just move again. I was kind of a convenience we never stayed long enough for me to make companions ; I would have silly little 'play mates' but never some one I could call a "friend" and truly mean my word.

The main reason of this , you could say, was that the other children…their mothers and fathers were frightened by me. Being the anti-Christ and Dark Prince and all, which lead to their children being the same. As flattering it was to be horrifying to others and a threat.  
I remember they would yell cruel words and through holly water upon me.

The old days were hard and cruel. Yet, they made me a better person in a way. If you could call someone as evil as me to be a better person.

"When are we leaving?" I asked, coming back to reality. I had no idea why I always thought of the past…it usually became my future. I shouldn't miss it.

"In three days." He looked down at the floor, as if ashamed or saddened "I figure I would give you time to say bye to your friends."

"I don't have friends remember?" I said looking up at my father, "…I'll start packing, and we can leave tomorrow."

With that he nodded and exited the room.

My bedroom door clicked shut signaling that he was finally gone. And I could wallow in the pain of beginning a new life. Hn, again. Really? I closed my eyes and breathed out.

This was not going to be easy.

(pip's POV)

The class was loud and crowded like it always was.

I sat in my regular seat, away from my loud classmates. I watched the outside world beyond the window of the classroom, as the white beautiful fell onto the ground.  
It shimmered slightly from the light in the classroom leaking out upon it.  
I sat comfortably in the back of the room in my small chair. At first I did not really like the area of where I sat, it's dark, the window has a draft, and in the summer the sun shines right threw making me feel hot and itchy, in my nice proper clothes.

But I had come to cope with this. Besides, when some one turns around to make fun of or spit on me, they usually get in trouble for being turned around.

I had stopped trying to make friends with the others, considering that they really didn't care for me.

My blue bright eyes focused upon a single snow flack falling gently to where the others lay; wondering what it would be like to have friends…would it be as bad as some of the boys and girls make it sound? Would they spit on me and call me names if they became irritated? And not even say sorry?

The door to the class room clicked open and closed loudly, making me jump. I turned to sit normally, as Mr. garrison walked in the room.

But who was that with him..? I squinted slightly to see if it helped my vision any, but failed miserably and looked down onto my desk top, tracing my finger nail into the carved in words.

"Ok class, quite down. We have a new student." He ordered scuffling over to his desk in front of the class.

The slightly soft hums became louder with the questions any normal class would ask.

"Where is he from?" asked a boy. I assumed his name was Clyde, but I wouldn't know considering the only way I knew names was airdropping.

"What a new student; what's this guy's name?"

"Where is he from?"  
The questions became louder, and the urge to look up grew, but I ignored it. He'd probably just spit in my hair. Like the homely ginger girl.

"I said be quite!" Was the order barked at us all. "Come on out from the shadows now."

My classmates went quite; I assumed this new student was a sight to see, but I still, fought the urge. Even thought it was screaming in my mind "Look up! Look up!" I ignored it.  
I tried to tell myself and seem like I didn't really care. But it was difficult.

"Now, can you tell us your name?" Mr. garrison asked in a sweet voice. It made me feel slightly more comfortable for no reason.

"My name is Damien." A cold, silent voice said. My eyes widened slightly. I liked his voice…I never heard anything like it.

"Ok, Damien, you can take a seat over there." It was a plain suggestion, but it peeked my interest.

There was a long pause.

Suddenly the soft pats of feet sounded threw the room. They became louder and louder until the stopped.

Two dark brown shoes appeared in the corner of my eyes, and I looked towards them, my eyes yet again becoming wider and my brows knitted together.

I was ready for whatever he was about to do…maybe beat me in the head with a book?

"Do you mind if I sit here?" The voice said.

This made my head jerk up to face him. Shock and surprise filled me…then embarrassment.

My heart skipped a beat as our eyes meet. His eyes were so dark….

My whole body became tense, as I clenched my hands into fists. A habit I do when I meet some one I like.

I grew a lump in my throat, I swallowed thickly, and felt my body become heated. I put one hand up to the middle of my nose to cover my cheeks.

"um, hello?" he said sounding slightly annoyed by my delay.

"oh not at all." I said looking down.

My thoughts became jumbled. Why would he want to sit with me, of all people?

Why was I so nervous anyways? Why in the world did I freeze like that? I've never froze in the middle of a meeting with a new person.

Looked back up to see why he hadn't sat down.

He smirked slightly and he sat down in the seat next to me, freeing me of his gaze.

"Hey, new kid, come and set with us!" a few of my classmates yelled trying to gain dibs on becoming his friend before anyone else. "Yeah!"

Deep inside I wanted him not to go…there was something about him, I wanted to learn more… but I knew he would pick them over some blond, Britain boy.

Every new student did. My heart sank a bit. In the corner of my eye I saw Damien looked at me then looked at them, a glare on his face..

"No thanks." He sounded slightly different talking to them. More dominate than anyone else.

Did he like me more? My heart light up, and I shifted in my seat.

I smiled lightly and looked back at my desk. Was I just over reacting? Or…

Did he want to be my friend?

"Children, you'll have time to talk to Damien at the end of class. It's time for a lesson now." And he turned his back to us.

Our lesson began, of course the long grueling thirty minutes.

But, maybe like every other kid, I could not focus on my boring lesson thanks to the new boy….  
Finally once I got into the lesson, it was interrupted by someone's voice.

"Hey, what's your name?" He whispered to me softly

He sounded so sweet….and my cheeks began to flush lightly once more.

"Um… well my name is Phillip Pirrup….but every one calls me pip." I said trying to avoid his eyes. I knew if I made contact with his my whole face would turn a dark red, giving away my unusual shyness.

"Pip huh? That's an odd name don't you think?" He said with a smirk. He turned his body half way to me.

"It's British." I look at my desk, my bright blonde silky hair falling over to hide my eyes.

"Oh I see." He said looking back at the front of the class.

My eyes glanced over threw the sheet of hair to study his features.

His hair was jet black, and had no hint of shine to it. I wondered if it was his real color.

His skin, it had the rich color of pure white, making him and his hair stand out among the rest of the plain looking others. His jaw was closed tightly as he concentrated on out teacher. His cheek bones just made him even more different, hallow.

He was wearing black. Suddenly he seemed so dark and mysterious…and I was intimidated. Of course. Because I was a short little blonde boy, who always had rosy, baby soft cheeks, and bright curious eyes…I looked innocent…my mother always would comment upon it.

As my eyes traced the rest of their way slowly back up I saw a silver little cross….it was turned….up side down?

It shocked me and had made me take another glimpse in astonishment.

I never judge others for little things like religion….But this was certainly not common in South Park. It made me gape, as if I was looking at a never before seen creature.

Despite this, I collected my thoughts and I turned my eyes look on.

But alas my curious eyes slid back up to his florescent face, again noticing his almost perfect face. He was a very attractive guy. But this only made me wonder why he'd want to sit with me? I didn't look cool…or handsome.

Suddenly, his face turned slightly and for a second our eyes meet again.

My face turned fast avoiding the embarrassment of before but it did not help since it was drilled into my memory now…

I felt my cheeks begin to burn again. And I hid my face like earlier, extremely ashamed and embarrassed.

But his dark eyes never left me, and I began to feel uncomfortable and was about to look back at him to confront him, using my eyes just when the loud annoying clanking noise burst into the room, making the other students come alive and like their lives depended on it, leave.

"And remember kids, the homework is due Friday!" Mr. garrison said erasing the board as kids rushed out.

I stud slowly, bending over to grab my other books.

"um, would you mind showing me where classroom 4-b is?" Damien asked, startling me and making me jump slightly.  
I gazed up at him to see his eyes scanning over the schedule the school has given him.

He looked back down at me. And I smiled warmly, trying to give off a friendly aura, and make him feel welcomed.

"Oh sure, I'm heading there my self so follow me." I replied dropping my book off into my giant bag, to be lost in the wondrous cave called my backpack.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The day with damien

The plain hallways where full as girls and boys rushed off to their classes.

I walked quicker than usual with Damien behind me. I was sure he wouldn't get lost considering his long legs could probably stomp a midget.

But the main reason for this was trying to be sure to avoid the students that actually paid any attention to me and normally picked on me.

I knew surly if he were to discover I was the loser I was, he would not want to be friends with me anymore.

I dodged an elbow that Damian simply knocked away without and problem, receiving an "Umff!"

I swallowed and called over the loud hum of voices "um, it's just this way."

I quickly slipped threw the doorway, and entered the class known as "Science"

I immediately calmed, taking a breath as I headed into the lab

I looked back at Damien to make sure he was still with me.

He looked around curiously at all the test tubs and beakers scattered about everywhere.

I nodded to myself and took my seat, if you hadn't guess, then yes yet again It was in the back.

"Would you mind if I sit with you?" He asked me, leaning down to my ear, his breath ghosted over my neck,

"oh not at all." I answered looking up at him.

He smirked and pulled the wooden seat out from the double lab table, sitting down comfortably and leaning back.

Honestly, he looked pretty cool, and I shifted uncomfortably under the table.

But then I realized something….I couldn't believe this, I had a friend.

The thought dawned on me: I really have a friend.

Or it seemed I did, if I didn't at least he was nice.

The rest of my day, I smiled. I was smiling! At school!

No body came up to bother me, and when one of the boys looked at me, Damian stared at them till they became uncomfortable and looked away.

I was so thrilled, and didn't have a clue of what friends usually do. And It was awkward, for me at least….my new friend seemed comfortable in our awkward silence.

But I didn't care….for the first time I had a friend.

And I planned on keeping it that way.

Finally School was over and I was heading home in the beautiful mixtures of blue, orange, and red, that made a perfect sunset, causing the snow to twinkle.

Yet my eyes focused on my feet, dragging them lazily against the sidewalk, causing one to smack a small rock slightly making it roll quickly into the snow on the side, disappearing to never be seen again. And if seen, not noticed.

My mind may have been on the sidewalk but my thoughts where elsewhere, mainly thinking of my mother and how joyful she would be over me making a friend.

She has been worrying over it.

I couldn't wait to tell her about this exciting day.

I was imaging how it would play out but then I heard a certain boys voice, Damien's voice.

"Hey pip, wait up!" He called from behind me. I automatically stopped and turned, My eyes lighting up as he ran over to me, gracefully "my house is this way too so I was just going to walk with you."

I smiled.

"oh ok, that's fine." I paused for a moment, thinking of how to carry out a conversation. "Where do you live?" I asked shyly. Was I being rude?

"oh 356 Nuten Dr." He replied, coming to stand beside me.

"Oh, I knew the woman that lived there before you; name was Ms. Coleman. She was nice." I looked up to him.

"ah… well what about you?" he asked never removing his eyes from the sky.  
They sunset seemed to light up the almost black eyes, making them a dark brown looking red. I'd never seen anything like it..

"Oh, I really live just a few houses from there." I answered.

He didn't reply, he was quiet with a calm look covering his face.

But it felt awkward for me.. And I fought to make a new subject come to my mind for us to talk about.

Then it clicked on me, ask where he's from..  
"So, I never asked, where are you from anyways." I shifted my bag, beginning to make my limp arm become soar and raw feeling.

"Um, LA." He said quickly.

"Like LA, LA?" I asked, shock clear in my voice.

"Yeah, that LA." He said with a laugh.

I began to laugh. "Why move here, of all places?" .

He smirked faintly. "My father wanted to move to a small town, 'to relax and stuff' as he puts it."

We began to talk about L.A, and before I knew it we had reached my block.

I walked up to the starting of my house.

"Bye, Pip. I'll see you tomorrow." He smiled crookedly, turned around gracefully and began to walk off.

Later Of course, like I had said, I told my mother everything that had happened; getting excited just thinking about tomorrow.

She smiled her beautiful, motherly smile, promising me comfort and love, the whole time I talked.

She told me she was happy for me just like you would expect a parent to be. And soon, I had eaten my dinner and was saying my good nights as I retreated to my bed. I did need much sleep.

I fell gently onto the soft worm bed, feeling weak from my long, but happy, day.

The only problem was my thoughts were filled with Damian. I couldn't stop thinking about him, but soon my eyes closed, sealing my sight away, and replacing it with delusions called dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bad dreams

Suddenly, I was standing in a field with long golden grass, glimmering gently, The sun just coming over the beautiful land kissing it softly with it's warm shine, making the earth feel peaceful and safe.

My bare feet began to move over the soft brown soil and my hands cautiously reached out to my sides. I could feel the long, dry grass lap at the palms of my hands tickling them.

My eyes slid close slowly and a smile started to grace my lips as I walked, comfortable in my own world.

But then, I heard a voice. Damien's voice. His soft dark voice.  
My eyes slowly opened and my body turned to the voice which was coming from behind me.

"Dami..en?" I called out as I turned to see him with his back to me,

He was so far away..

He turned his face to me, the sun lighting up his eyes, making the crimson color brighten. A smirk slowly crawling its way on his pale lips.

"Wha-"Was all I managed to get out before I saw that the fields I was in burst into brilliant orange, and blue flames.

I stepped back, as fear and confusion engulfed me, telling me to back away now.

But my foot only hit the ground for a Mir second before the ground caved in, crumbling to pieces, under me.

I let a shrill scream, rip threw my throat, as I fell into the darkness, pure, black darkness below.

I fell for a good while, continuing to scream, before I saw anything besides this ugly never ending color called black, but then my eyes where suddenly attacked by bright reds and yellows giving me a head ache.

I felt my body slam into the ground, making me gasp in pain. I slowly got up clutching my damaged body that fought to get up.

I opened my eyes, looking around blindly until they finally adjusted to the dim light of where ever I was.

I looked down, where the dark jagged rocks rolled over to become a crater, which held…horrible looking things.

They were torturing, people! People like me! How could this have happened? I had to do something!

"Hey!" I yelled to the creatures but my voice seemed to have no effect what so ever on their actions.

So once again I tried screaming as loud as I could, "Hey! Stop th-"

"Don't bother." Damien cut in, his voice perfectly calm.

I whipped my head towards him, surprised.

"Damien, what is this place?"

His smirk grew into a cocky smile, and he began to laugh.

"Don't you know pip," he replied, slowly walking over to me, taking his steps with ease "this is my realm. Mine and my father's anyway."

"What do you mean by 'your realm'" I asked, backing away slowly from him, rubbing my back against the jagged, rough, wall.

Damien walked closer and closer, slowly braising an arm to the side of my head.

His smile disappeared and he wrapped his other hand's index finger and thumb around my chin, forcing my to face his dark eyes.

His smirk returned growing slowly, his eye lids lowering.

I swallowed nervously, what was going to happen? He wasn't acting normal!

He brought his lips to my ear and whispered softly, sending my nerves into a frenzy of pleasure.

Then, one word, one small four letter word slipped threw his lips, sending itself into me, "Hell" He released me and began to back away, his arms raised as if giving up.

My eyes grew wide, "H-Hell?" was all I could even stutter in horror as he backed away from me. Smiling evilly.

"Yes, and you, your soul is mine!" Damien laughed as he morphed into a hideous monster, bones ripping threw his fragile skin, and turning into a dark red color as his teeth irrupted from his mouth, tearing some of his lips just like the rest of them.  
I covered my face and screamed as hard as I could, at the top of my lungs, waiting for it to end.

****

"PIP! PIP WAKE UP!" My mother cried while shaking me rapidly, trying to bring me from my horrible dream.

I gripped her arms tightly shooting upward and staring into her eyes.

My eyes softened finally realizing it was only her, my loving mother not a hideous demon and stopped screaming, releasing her arms.

"Are you ok, pip?" She asked me, her thin brows knitting together in worry.

I looked around my mouth agape and confused of what had just happened .

My words hung in my throat for a moment "… yes I'm fine. I just… had a bad dream, that's all." I faked a smile, getting one in return.

"Are you sure?" she rubbed her cold hand over my forehead, raking threw my sweaty, messy bangs.

"Yeah, I'm fine." The sheets were sticking to my legs irritably "How long was I asleep?"

"Well it's hard to tell, but maybe about three hours now."

"Oh I see."

"Well, if you like, you can sleep in the guest room the rest of the night and I'll put your sheets in the dryer." She patted my head.

"I believe I will, mother." I began to gather my sheets up but she grabbed my hands gently stopping my actions. .

"I've got it, you just get some proper rest." She ordered sweetly, in a motherly way.

"oh thank you." I said retreating my hands and pushing the blankets up and over my legs.

I gave my mother a hug and went into the rarely used guest room.

She kissed me sweetly and began to fold the ruined cloth up.

I walked quietly and cautiously to my rarely used, chilly guest room. Flipping on the light, I found the bed, and walked over turning on my small green lamp's bulb.

After turning back off the main light I laid down upon the soft sea fume green bed, balling the soft, cold, pillow up and resting my hot skin against it.

I laid there, and laid there, my eyes closed tightly, trying to return to my sleep, but I couldn't I thought about the dream I had just experienced but for some reason, the demons weren't what I had mind on.

It was just how close Damien had gotten to me and most of all his sweet whisper in my ear.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Life at home

(damien's POV)

I walked slowly up to my front door, in no rush of being there soon.  
I reached the dark wooden door, and turned its knob gaining access to my "home'

"Damien? Is that you?" My 'mother' called out from the kitchen.  
Her voice was disgusting, raw and breathy from use.

She was not my mother. And it disgusted me even further too even let it roll off my tongue, as if it was normal.

But my father, he always had his duties to take care of, in the underworld, so he would place me in this horrible atmosphere called a home, for the time.

And I would have a normal family. But, they were not normal all the same. Only in appearance and behavior.

My dark eyes trailed over to one of the four walls that made a room, and settled them upon one of the crosses.

The were obsessed with Jehovah, as of his son Jesus as well. Along with the Baptists, first Christians and so on and so on.

They were the type of mortals that would sacrifice everything to please their "god", and would always repeat the same words as each other "What would he do" or "In his eyes" sadly they had no clue. They were all in a fabulous cult, relying on the bastard to "help" them. And when some thing tiny and pathetic would happen such as much needed rain they'd thank him. Bull shit.

They had even attempted hanging the crosses and pictures among my room, but I had put an end to that quickly, replacing the cult items with a picture of my father.

I closed the door gently behind me, and replied irritably from her concern "Yes mother. It's me."

I could hear her brown drab looking shoes; click their way into the room.

"How was your first day at school?" She asked excitedly finally making it into the room.

I looked down at the cross she wore everyday and grimaced slightly, letting my distaste grace my features lightly, pulling my lips into a sneer.

"It was good." I silently stepped further into the room, my body itching to enter my chambers, and my mind promising relaxation.

"Make any new friends?" she smiled, her too white teeth protruding out from her thin, lips.

I grimaced once more at the lip stainer on her teeth, and her gums too big for her small mouth.

"One." I replied, becoming more irritable, quickly.

"Well, what's his name?"

"It's pip; Can I go to my room?" I sighed heavily.

As I told her the new "friend's" name, I could see the gears beginning to turn in her brainwashed, pee sized brain.

"Pip? Well okay, but I want you to invite him over for dinner, okay?" And there it was, but I did not meet her eyes as I began to walk past her.

"Whatever."

She grabbed my arm, with her sweaty fingers. I glared, a real glare, her hand was disgusting.

"And what did I say about that necklace." She scolded making my eyes burn, and my face twist into an expression of anger, and amusement, but quickly it disappeared.

I gently but forcefully peeled her hand from my arm, knocking her wedding ring from her finger.

"I'm not taking it off!" I continued to my room after letting go.

She quickly picked up the little circle and slipped it back on.

"Don't make me talk to your father about this." She growled, a stern look crossing her withered and aged face.

I grinned wildly.

"Fine, do it." I replied calmly, continuing my stride.

My feet stopped and I opened my door softly before slamming it shut, trying to intimidate her and make her know how outraged I felt inside.

I leaned my back against the hard, red door and inhaling the musky sent of the candles I had aligned on shelves in my room.

They were mainly used for contacting my father when needed.

The colors were mainly a rich color of dark velvet red, and the beautiful black.

I grabbed my lighter from the dresser against the wall and pressed my thumb onto it, getting ready to light one of the many wicks when my "mother" began to knock on the door like a dull brained mongrel.

"Damien! Come out and we can just talk about this." My mother cried out on the other side of my door, continuing her annoying pounding.

I sighed heavily, annoyed, tired, and disinterested.

I set my lighter down and crossed the room quietly, turning my music player up.

The hums and beats of Archetype's The Epigone began to play noisily.

The music was to loud to hear the cries of displeasure from the bitch outside my door and, was enough to make any normal person's ears bleed.

I sighed contently, when I no longer heard from her and made my way into the middle of the brown, stained, cold wooden floor.

I reached over and grabbed one of the candles holding it comfortably in my pale hand.

I stared calmly deeply at the candle, which held and controlled my power, even though I had no use for them, seeing as I was of a elder age, and I was not my age from once when I was not able to control myself without help.

When others came over, I hid them well. I had made the mistake once of leaving them out, and baby sitter had seen them.

Had picked them up.

Held them.

Touched them.

With her fat sweaty fingers.

All I have to say was holding and seeing my precious candles was the last thing she ever had done.

I sneered slightly and rubbed my thumb gently over the candle before sitting quietly down.  
It wouldn't have made a difference any way. Considering the loud music.

I closed my eyes and began to think, think of random matters that involved my personal problems.

But after a while, of thinking and pondering, my thoughts began to run wild, until I found the one thing I even wished to waste my precious time on.

I opened my eyes which glittered a red color before vanishing.

The odd lonely boy I meet today was the subject of these thoughts. His eyes, they weren't bland at all…they told all of his precious memories, his pain, his guilt, and something that truly was not there

Happiness.

The boy was odd…very odd.

Unlike the other annoying, simple minded mortals, he was the most…parse….unique of anyone I had ever meet in the time I have spent in this…Educational Program.

He didn't even dress down, and comfortable, and his hair was long and shiny, looking soft to touch.

Even more desirable than that of a girl's.

I placed one hand to my chin stroking my thumb upon it.

"Truly odd." I whispered aloud.

Yet, of all the things that could be called odd, the most eccentric individuality about him was the way his cream colored cheeks would grace with the color pink when in my presence, or even glancing at me.

I did not know of why he would do this, but I could feel his uneasiness radiate off him.

Maybe he knew of me, he did examine my necklace in a peculiar way.

Or maybe he….

I set down my candle and erased the thought that had begun to form in my mind.

Or could he….would he really possibly be able…to..  
I just ignored this, it was wishful thinking.

I picked myself up and began to blow the few candles out, their wax glistening from the light produced by the flame, eating it alive.

The music was shut off with a soft click on a button and I began to take off my shoes.

Once they were off I wiggled my toes, and smiled lightly at my immature act of relief.

I climbed into my bed and closed my eyes, my hands resting comfortably to my sides, and my head cocked to the side.

It did not take long for my mind to shut down completely and my body began to work on its own, taking over as I fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The invitation

(pip's POV)

With half of a crumpet sticking from my lips, my feet hit the cold snow covered, concrete path, with a crunch as I flew from my house eager to get to school for the fact Damien would be there.  
I walked in swift fluid motions to the red Iron Gate, leading to the outside world called my town.  
As my hand reached for the gate and pulled it open, I heard a person calling to me.  
. "Hey, pip!" they said.  
I turned towards the voice and smiled as I noticed who they were.  
Damien.  
As he smiled back at me, I began to feel the noticeable heat rising in my cheeks. I remembered how Damien had breathed down my neck in the dream….Why did I have to remember that? How embarrassing!  
But then again I began to think of how it made me feel…yet how UNREAL it actually was like.  
I didn't understand why I had that dream…I have never had him do that to me. Others have…but not him...  
"Oh hey Damien…" I lowered my head as he reached me, trying to hide my blush that I could tell was most defiantly there.  
And I knew he noticed. He didn't seem to mind though….but I did. I minded very much.  
There were so many things I didn't understand. Such as why I was so drawn in by those dark eyes that belonged to him.  
He smiled down at me.  
"Are you ready to go?"  
"Hum, yes" I laughed softly, trying to forget my blush.  
"Well, let's go. Shall we?" And with that he began to walk away leaving me to catch up with him.  
As we walked in a comfortable silence to our destination, I let these thoughts skim over and over in my head, searching for an answer. Too bad I couldn't find one.  
But then I was brought back to reality as I heard him begin to speak.  
"You look sleepy, are you ok?"  
I looked up at him and smiled. "Yeah, I just had a nightmare last night that's all"  
He frowned and raised an eyebrow questioningly.  
I laughed and looked at my hands "I'm fine really."  
"Okay" was his simple reply.  
And yet again we continued to walk in silence, until we got to school, where we would continue our long day ahead.  
(A week later)

We were walking home, laughing and enjoying each other's presence.  
It had been a week, and I had long forgotten about my strange nightmare I had.  
As we talked about random things Damien became silent; I looked up at him curiously and saw his expression…he looked as if he were contemplating a serious matter.  
While I stared up at him he slowly and reluctantly began to talk once more.  
"My…" he paused for a moment and continued. "Mother…wanted me to ask if you'd like to come over…she wants to meet you."  
My brows rose instinctively with surprise.  
"Like a sleep over thing?" I asked, a smile beginning to unfold across my lips.  
"Well actually…I just mea-"Before he was done with his sentence, I blurted out rudely  
"Oh this will be great! I've never had a sleep over before!"  
"You've never had a sleep over?" Damien asked with a hint of astonishment hidden in his voice.  
Suddenly I felt lame. I mean come on…who hasn't had a sleep over? Apparently not me, but all in all I seemed like a loser!  
"Well" I began without as much confidence I had before "I've had one with my baby-sitter when I was little, but I don't really call that a sleep over." I began to think of how that night went.  
"But I've always imagined what they were like; this is going to be so much fun!" I said as we reached my house.  
"Well, I don't know about a –"  
"Come on, I'll ask my mother." I said cutting him off once again.  
I rushed through my gates and into my house grabbing Damien's arm and pulling him along the way.  
"Oh pip, your home" My mother called happily, coming into the room to greet me as usual. But instead of her 'How was your day today sweetie's' She gave Damien a strange look "And I see you have your friend here as well."  
"Yeah, well Damien invited me to stay at his house, is it ok if I do?" My eyes looked up to her with a pleading look, and a sweet smile gracing my mouth. Heck! I practically felt like pleading, this was my first time at doing something I've always thought about. But I knew if I started begging her, I'd look like an idiot in front of Damien…And I DIDN NOT, want that.  
My mother smiled at me before answering.  
"Of course dear."  
"Thanks mom!" I said not giving her even a second glance before rushing upstairs, "I'll get my stuff!"  
I made my way down the hall leading to my room quickly; I was so excited!  
My mind began to race with what might happen that night. But then once I reached my room there were more important things to think about.  
I opened my door and looked around slowly. Now. What should I take?  
I went to my small bathroom that was built into my room and began to fill my backpack with the usual utensils such as toothbrush, comb, and tooth paste of course.  
What else was I forgetting? I had this nagging feeling that I was forgetting something important!  
Clothes.  
I smacked my hand to my forehead instantly regretting it, and went to my dresser picking out something to sleep in and dress myself for the day after.  
Once these things were done I raised back down the stairs.  
"I'll see you tomorrow mom!" I chirped happily; my bag in my left hand and Damien's shirt in my right.  
Before I could take more than three steps she grabbed my shoulder.  
"Hold on honey." She said, grabbing my chin. "Have a good time."  
And then it happened. Her moist lips hit my forehead leaving a wet feeling behind. She kissed me right in front of him! I was going to die from embarrassment by the end of this day.  
She smiled as she pulled away. "Have a good time"  
I yanked away yelling out a annoyed "Mom!"  
I quickly rubbed the back of my hand across my forehead, trying desperately to rub the feeling away.  
"Now go on, Just be back by four o'clock tomorrow okay." She smiled cheerfully.  
I let out a aggravated sight "Okay mom!" I pulled Damien out the door before she could continue 'torturing me'  
After I had shut the door, I heard the low hum of a laugh.  
I snapped my head in his direction and a glare began to form.  
He was laughing!  
"Your face is beat red!" He exclaimed cruelly.  
I threw my arms to my side.  
"Don't say that it'll only make it worse!" Even though I was slightly irritated at him laughing, a small smile ran over my lips.  
As we walked I began to let my mind flutter away.  
What would Damien's parents be like? Were they strict and demeaning, or nice like him? What if they didn't like me? What if they wouldn't let us be friends anymore? What if-  
My thoughts were cut off by my name being spoken softly.  
"Hey Pip." I looked up.  
"My parents are….different." He smiled.  
What did he mean?  
"How different?"  
He swallowed then looked forward.  
"My…mother…and father. Are obsessed with Jesus Christ. As you would put it."  
I stared at him for a moment. Why did he seem like he strained the words 'mother and father'?  
He looked down at me and raised an eyebrow.  
"Oh….Don't worry, my mom used to do that too." I said feeling clumsy for not answering quickly.  
He hummed then stopped walking all together, which of course stilled my movements.  
I turned my head to him curiously and watched as he placed his head on his shirt collar and brought out which seemed to be a upside down cross.  
"She stopped pasturing me when I began to wear this." He rubbed his thumb against it softly "See, as I said, my family's very… very Christian. I swear there's a cross in every room." He laughed at this, still looking forward. "Well everywhere but my room. "His head turned to look at me. "I'm surprised it didn't scare you off like it does most people." He slipped the necklace back under his shirt.  
I looked down and began to walk some more, watching my feet as I did just that.  
"Nah, I'm just not one to judge people…" I laughed a bit and looked up at him noticing a sharp smirk.  
"Of course not."  
We reached his house after some time. It sort of startled me how close he was to my house. At least a block away.  
I dragged my feet shyly, as he strolled up his porch steps and placed his hand on the door handle.  
There was a cross on it?  
He turned the knob and entered waiting a moment as I climbed the steps just as he did.  
Just as I reached the door way, I heard a croaky feminine voice break through the air, calling out to Damien.  
His facial features changed drastically, his eye brows knitting together, and his lips sealing tightly.  
"Yes mother?" He replied softly, a bitter ting to it.  
Then I heard the gruff voice break out. I assumed it was his dad.  
"We need to have a talk."  
Damien walked in and I was the next to go. I stepped in slowly my shoulders stiffening with the uncomfortable feeling of trespassing in some one else's house.  
As I stepped in fully and looked around I noticed a BIG difference.  
His home was a lot darker compared to mine. All the blinds were closed and the walls were made of dark stained wood.  
Even the carpet was a dark purplish color.  
Despite the change of lighting, I looked on, remembering what Damien said about the crosses was completely true. Not even a small lie.  
As I busied my mind with the crosses and pictures of heaven, god, and Jesus, Damien left the room, going to wherever his parents were.  
I looked left in the room by next to me: nothing. Then I looked in the room on the right: nothing. Just as I became worried I heard voices coming from the right side of the house.  
"You need to take that retched necklace off! It's blasphemy, and I dislike it." He voice had a whiney twinge to it.  
I sneaked to the room until I reached the door way and stopped, peeking in.  
"Mom this isn't the best-"  
"Don't argue with your mother, Damien." His father ordered with a stern look.  
."But-" Damien tried to speak once more. Only to get cut off again.  
"Damien." His name was spoken in a threatening way.  
I swallowed, and walked shyly into the room.  
I stood next to Damien looking anywhere but their direction.  
To be truthful, Damien's parents scared me a bit, at least from what I had heard just now….I never have gotten in trouble. So it seemed horrible.  
Damien's mother looked at me.  
"Oh! Who is this?"  
A lump began to form in my throat as my nerves got the best of me and I was unable to speak. Thankfully Damien answered her question,  
"Mom, um this is pip. The boy I said I had met at school."  
"Oh my, I apologize for my out burst." She said jumping up from the seat she was sitting in and came my way, "It's nice to meet you, pip."  
She wrapped her arms around me, crushing me with an award hug.  
"Mom." He said coldly, looking at her like she was the most pathetic thing he'd seen.  
"What, it's always nice to have a guest." She said letting go of me as his dad strolled my way, holding out his wide hand.  
"Hello, Pip. Is there any chance that name is British?  
I held my hand out shyly and he wrapped his around it, almost crushing it.  
"Oh…I don't know sir. But it stands for Phillip" As he let go of my hand and smiled warmly I began to regain my confidence.  
Damien cleared his throat, catching their attention shockingly quick.  
"I invited him to spend the night. I hope you don't mind." He seemed not to care what they thought with his monotone voice and lowered brows.  
"I didn't expect it but I guess not." She said, giving him a warm smile possibly because of his 'manners'  
"We'll continue this conversation later" He replied. His voice not wavering.  
She, then, turned back to me. "Do you like chicken; I was planning to fix it."  
I smiled sweetly. "Oh…Yes chicken sounds nice"


	6. Chapter 6

We sat at the dinner table like normal but, of course, this time I at least had someone to hold my parents back from a lot of the 'god' crap. They where more focused on asking pip meaningless questions like 'how long have you lived here' and 'what's the best place to have a family trip'. That though almost made me barf up the dry chicken my 'mother' made.

"This is good, Mrs. Winncott." Pip said with his lips curved into a little smile.

"Why thank you pip, Damien never comments me on my cooking." She glared at me for just a second and turned back to pip. My eyes, even though hers had left me, still looked at her. In the corner of my eye I could see pip look at me. I knew he had seen the hate in my eyes and I could defiantly feel how unsettled he was by this, so I stopped but only because of him.

Instead I turned to him. I though maybe it would take some nervousness off that was clearly there. Fail. As soon as your eyes meant just for a second, he looked away and blushed like he always did. I've tried to make reason of this before but it always failed. I just didn't get it, no one had ever acted that way around me. I let out a sigh and closed my eyes mainly because my head hurt trying to come up with an answer. The hopeless thought popped in my head once more… again I shoved it away the same was as before, as false hope.

"Damien, why don't you show pip to your room and let him settle his stuff. I'll get the dishes tonight." My mom said. I did what she said and got up from my seat.

"come on, pip. I'll show you around." I said as I turned to speak.

"oh, ok" he said as he jumped up at, I guessed, the sound of my voice. I haven't spoken scents the little argument with my parents.

I followed Damien down to the other side of the house… to his room. My heart was pounding for some reason. I could hear it as clear as day. Thump… thump… thump.

The lights where set up odd for a house really. It would be like street lights, you would be in the light one second and for the next 10, in darkness. Until now I just looked at the ground but my head picked up a bit and oddly really noticed how Damien… of all things, walked. He had his hands in his pockets and his legs and feet where really the only thing that moved when he walked. They moved but barley… he looked as if he was gliding not walking at all. The odd lighting didn't help much too. It made him seem as if he was walking in slow-motion but not really. More like in one of those cool movies where the 'bad guy' would do this dramatic walk.

Finally we got to his room. He stopped suddenly and my face bumped into his back. "ah!" I said backing up, "I'm sorry."

He laughed a bit turning around, "You're such a dork." His hand fell on my hat and nudged back and forth. His height was way passed mine; making me feel like a little kid even though I was 16. And it didn't help the way his gestures where just now, so I couldn't help but fight back a little but only to keep my pride.

"Am not!" I said laughing and pulling his hand away. I didn't mean to but, I couldn't help myself as my chin moved and our eyes locked again, but this time was different. It was like I couldn't get myself to look away. I saw that his eyes widened just a bit… they where redish again. Just like before in the sunlight and… in my dream. Memories came back and I tried again to pull myself away but I still couldn't. My heart beat got faster, my stomach quenched and my legs got weak. Now I really felt helpless and this time Damien was forced to look away for my lack of not being able to.

I realized that my hand was clenched on his and quickly I let go. I thought to myself, what was that? Wh-what just happened?

I tried to say something but my voice wouldn't let me. The lump I had in my throat was back too and twice that day, Damien saved me from having to speak. "I… um. Let's go inside, shall we?" He opened the door for me with an odd smile.

I walked awardly into Damien's room. My legs where still weak and my stomach still quenched but I pulled myself along, trying to make it look like I was fine. I'm sure it made me look more pathetic despite me trying.

I tried to forget the odd moment and looked around my friend's room. It was, in a way, just what you would expect a guy like him's room to look like but at the same time nothing like it at all.

He had the stereotypical gothic red and some black candles with wax down the sides and dark colored walls. His bed sheets where all black and had an inverted cross on the top cover of the bed spread. He had a dresser by his front door with a black lace cover over the top which lay on this was more candles and, what I thought was, plastic skulls. He even had pictures of inverted pentagrams and dark figures on the walls.

On the other hand, his room was set up like any other teens room. The bed was dead in the corner of the room, of course, against the wall. He had a bathroom to the left and on the other side was a closet. And right next to his bed was a short dresser with a stereo system set up on top of it. His floor was surprisingly a normal brown carpet, one that wasn't to light in color but wasn't black. It was just right for the whole set up of the room.

"Um, if you want, you can just put your stuff over there." Damien said pointing to the opposite corner of his bed.

I did what he said. My bag when down with a small thump and I looked back at him, well his feet but all the same.

"So what do you wanna do?" he asked me as he leaned against the door frame. I thought about it… that was a good question, what did I want to do? I thought but nothing really came to mind scents I had never had a sleepover and wasn't really sure what you were suppose to do. I finally realized that he was waiting for me to answer his question.

"I'm not sure… what so you normally do at a sleepover?" I responded swaying side to side, a habit of mine when I was bored or nervous.

"Um, sleepovers usually have stuff like talking about life, stupid games; crap like that." He said. I could tell he wasn't sure himself.

"Well I like games. Do you know what kind of games?" I asked.

Damien sighed and started a list, "Truth or Dare, um, would you rather, etc."

"oh oh, I vote truth or dare, because it's fun." I said with a painted on my face and my hand waving in the air.

Damien laughed a bit and closed the door as he walked over to me, "Sit." I, of course did what he said and he did as well. "You go first." He said with a small smile still on his face.

And with that we played truth or dare for a while. Damien always picked Dare, and I was the one that pick truth every time, mainly because I knew he would likely make me do something gross or embarrassing if I picked dare, but that's only the kind of person he was. The kind of friend that loves to see stuff like that but is not really being mean just funny.

At first it was really hard for me to come up with dares but soon it was just a matter of what he should do next. I even made him lick his own shoe at one point and was surprised that he really did it.

Damien came up with some pretty bad 'truth's too even though they where more 'have you ever's' they where still funny. One he asked if I had ever liked one of those stupid pop songs for no reason at all and one was if I was ever caught doing the one thing in my house I was NEVER allowed to do. Being me, the second one was a no and I was forced to confess to the pop song one but wouldn't tell him the song.

"Your turn Damien!" I said still laughing from the dare that had just happened.

"I know, I know," he said but soon after went quite. He was thinking about something, maybe a new tru.., "huu, Why did you freeze up… earlier." This time he was avoiding my eyes which surprised me. I thought about it… but nothing. I didn't have a reason… It just happened.

"I… don't know… really." I said.

"You can tell me you know, you don't have too lie." He said.

"I know but I'm not; I swear!" I looked down at my feet, "I just really don't know." I couldn't bear it. My mind wondered. Would he hate me now? Would he turn on me like the others? I didn't know but this thoughts made me sick.

Suddenly a knocking came from the door. "Yes!" Damien said with a bit of anger in his voice.

His mother came in. "Hey, we're going to bed Damien, ok and I don't want you playing loud music like before hear me." She responded with the cruel comment. I didn't understand it, how could Damien and his parents hate each other so much. I mean there family right?

"Yes _mother_!" He said with even more anger. The woman looked at him, then to me and closed the door only to open it again to remind Damien to not stay up so late. This was answered with another anger 'yes mother' and once again she left.

"Sorry." Damien said.

"No, no it's fine." I said with another fake smile on my face. My hands sank down to the brown carpet as they where before. I thought about how I never had carpet in my house even though I had always liked it. It was so soft. My mind finally focused back on the subject at hand. A question bubbled in my head but I would be the one that's to embarrassed to ask it or rather scared. As I thought of the question my eyes lids slid down and my eyebrows knitted together. My courage finally was built up enough to ask the question but I wasn't sure I could take the answer if it was bad.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong or am I gonna have to force it out of you?" Damien said. My eyes shot to him and fell down again.

"I'm a pirate You're a princess." I said with a smile seeing the blank look on his face.

"Wha-?" He said.

"The stupid song I liked. That's it."

"That's not what I asked." Damien said.

"I know it wasn't… besides it was nothing, just a stupid thought." I said with the smile still on my face. Damien sat there, just looking at me.

"I don't get you." He finally said laughing.

"Ditto." I said laughing with him. It was quite for at least 5 minutes after before Damien broke the silence.

"Please, tell me. We are friends, so you should be able to tell me anything, or ask me anything."

"Fine… But it's not like I didn't say it was a stupid thought." I went quite for a few seconds. "You… don't hate me do you?... I mean for sometimes making things … weird and all." My heart was pounding and I was sure my face was red like normal.

"Well of course not, it is a little weird but no I don't hate you."

"Well that's a relief." I said with a smile. "So what now" I said.

"well I don't know about you but, I'm gonna get dressed for bed." Damien said.

"Oh ok." I said looking at him. "I guess I will too." I got up and walked over to the bag that was placed on the ground hours ago. I open it with a zip and dug for the things I needed. I got out my tooth brush (I had always brushed my teeth before I went to bed) and then I realized that I had grabbed a shirt that was at least 4 sizes too big and forgotten to get pants thinking the pants where just inside the shirt like they normally where. My face went red, I felt so stupid, how could I forget pants?

"umm, I feel stupid." I said turning to see Damien pulling off the black shirt he had on. My legs went weak. Damien wasn't just muscular in the face but in the torso as well. His muscles where like you see in one of those fitness magazines, the kind where they where buff but not to buff. He was just the right balance really. His skin was pale like his face and it layered flawlessly over his smooth looking torso. My face flushed over with an even darker red. I felt even shier about undressing now. I mean how could I compare with that.

"why?" He said looking at me laughing. I jumped back into reality.

"I um, forgot pants." I said embarrassed. Damien started laughing, "Hey not like you've never forgotten pants!"

"I haven't really, but I guess you can borrow some of mine." He said still laughing. He went over to the dresser by the door and pulled out some black, what looked like shorts. "Come over here." He said. I did what he said and he put the shorts up to my hips to see if they would fit I guessed. "Good there long enough." He said. I took the shorts that came a little above the knee on me and went back to the corner that had my bag by it. "It's funny, those are like boxers to me." He said laughing.

"Don't say that! It makes me feel bad. I mean I'm small enough without the comments." I said nervously pulling my jacket and own shirt off. I looked over to Damien with my peripheral vision and my heart skipped a beat. Was he staring at me? He just stud there looking at me. I didn't dare look back at him but here he was eyes glued to me.

"You look pretty normal to me." He said, "maybe a tad skinny but normal." To my relief he looked away to get clothes for his self. I put the huge shirt on before I even thought of taking of my pants, but not Damien. He began unbuckling his pure black jeans. I guess it shows that he does mind undressing in front of people. I couldn't bare the heat coming from my face, I knew for sure I was as red as the candles on damien's dressers but there was nothing I could do. I mean if I went into the bathroom a changed, I would seem like a wimp and if I didn't I would just stay there blushing like crazy. So I decided to just get it over with and change. I slid my pants down to the floor and quickly pulled up the 'shorts' Damien had given me. I looked over to Damien and he had already changed him self.

"Could that shirt be any bigger on you?" He laughed.

"I know, I didn't exactly see what I picked out."

"I can tell," He said, "You know, it's funny you look like a girl in that!"

"I said not to say stuff like that!" I said as he laughed and opened his closet door which had a mirror on the inside.

"Look for your self." He said. The weird thing was that he was right, I did look like a girl in the outfit.

"I do!" I said laughing.

"Told ya."

"Huu, let's just go to bed." I said as I turned around. "Um I was gonna ask, where am I gonna sleep?"

"Well my bed's big enough if your ok with sleeping in the bed with me." My face went red with the thought of sleeping in the same bed as him, mainly because I couldn't stop my self from thinking other things. I shook the thoughts off and turned to Damien.

"I guess I don't mind sleeping with you." I couldn't believe that I could even think of the things I did. It made me feel gross and again I tried to shake the thoughts that I never had thought before.

"What?" Damien laughed harder than I had ever seen him laugh as I caught on to what I said.

"Wait, that's not what I meant and you know it!" I said blushing again.

"Sure, pip, suuurrreee." He said still laughing. "I mean if you feel that way."

"Shut up! Damien!" I said embarrassed as I pushed him in the chest.

"Hey, I was just joking, okay." Damien said as he headed for the bed. "Anyways, do you want to sleep by the wall or what?"

"By the wall please." I said thinking about how I always like sleeping against the wall for some reason.

"Well in that case, you get in first." He said as he turned to me.

"Oh ok." I walked over to the edge of the bed and began to crawl in under the covers. I soon got into a comfy place as Damien climbed in after me.

"You're not really sleepy yet are you?" Damien asked me as he got comfy as well.

"Well kinda, but if your not sleepy I can stay up." I said looking to him.

"You sure?" He asked with a concerned look on his face.

"No, no I'm cool."

"Ok, if your sure," Damien said as he rolled over to look at my face. It was kinda strange, being so close to him. I mean not so bad but a little weird. I mean the bed it's self was a bit bigger than a queen but not a king. I didn't know if there was a name for it but Damien certainly was closer than what he should have been which was strange but I over looked it for the time being. "Oh by the way, if I role around or kick you in my sleep, I am sooo sorry… also if I say something that I don't mean." I looked at him surprised.

"Oh so you talk in your sleep and move?" I said with the surprise showing it's way though.

"Yeah, not really proud of it ether." He said laughing.

"Well, don't worry, I don't mind." I said

"Well we'll see about that in the morning." He said with a smirk. My skin crawled, the way he smirked like he did sent chills throw my spine. My body twitched as a reaction and formed an almost infant looking pose with my face half covered with blankets.

"hu… cute." Damien said after he had seen my reaction.

"What?" I asked looking at him with the covers still over my face. "I was just cold." He chuckled lightly as he placed his hand under his head, propping it up. "And what do you mean 'cute' anyways?"

"Oh nothing, it's nothing…" He said getting out of the bed. "By the way, here," He handed me a case full of CD of all kind of bands, "Pick one out."

"Wait, didn't your parents say no music?" I asked taking the CD case.

"Screw them, it's cool. Pick one out, I'll be back ok."

I sat up and started to look throw the cds as Damien walked out of the room. He had mostly death metal but in the back he had softer music. I even saw 'Avril lavigne' and some tecno like 'skrillex'. I got out a band called 'PlayRadioPlay'. I was one that I knew so I figured why not. It just surprised me that Damien knew the song I was talking about.

"So I hope you didn't mind but I got you some ice cream too." Damien said as he came in with two spoons in his mouth and two bowls of what looked like chocolate ice cream just as the song started. He walked over to me and sat the Ice cream down on the dresser by the bed. "Oh this song."

"Yeah, I told you I liked it." I said giggling at the spoons moving as he talked.

"I remember." He said pulling the spoons out of his mouth and handing me one. "Oh wait your not one of those germ-a-phoebe are you?"

"No, not at all." I said laughing as I took the spoon from his hand.

"Good." He said as he sat on his bed and handed me a bowl of ice cream.

"So what time is it anyways?" I asked as the thought popped in my head.

"Um it's like 11:3o." Damien said getting his bowl from behind him.

"No way really?"

"Yeah, Why you really that sleepy?"

"NO! I was just wondering." I said as I put a spoon full of ice cream in my mouth.

"Good." He said and the song changed. It was apparently a CD that was burned or something because it changed to a Japanese pop song.

"You know, not very many people would think you listen to things like this." I said as I looked back up at him.

"I know, that's why I like the songs. It freaks people out." He said laughing and started to giggle as well. Damien had finished his Ice cream before me and set the bowl on the dresser by the bed. "Hey eat faster, before my parents come in here and yell at me for eating in my room." He said with a smile on his face.

"Ok." I started to do what he said.

"Hey I was joking, don't get a brain freeze okay." He said as I looked up at him. A little ice cream dropped from my lip from me trying to eat faster.

"Don't pull that stuff on me, I'll think you mean it." I said blushing.

"You got a little on your chin." He said smiling.

"Oh I do? Where?" I asked.

"Here I got it." Damien said as his thumb ran across my chin. My cheeks felt red again and i had the desire to hind my face again. I felt his hand run it's way up to my bottom lip.

"Damien. Wha-" My eyes found there way to his face and my eyes widened. This time he was the one blushing. It was the first time i had see the dark teen blush, really blush. Damien pulled his hand away from my face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" He looked away from me.

"It-it's ok you don't have to say sorry." I said with an odd smile on my face. I went back to my Ice cream trying to act normal when on the inside my heart was pounding.

"Well, is the ice cream good?" Damien asked trying his best to make it normal again as well.

"Yeah, Why?" I asked looking up at him.

"Oh no reason just asking." Damien said with a fake smile painted on his face as I finished the ice cream he had given me.

"Here you go." I said as i gave him the bowl to set on his dresser. "Well thank you by the way... I mean for getting the ice cream." I said.

"Oh it's cool, I was hungry anyways." Damien said as he shifted his weight to the right side of him self which made the bed creek a bit. "Um, so you want to go to sleep now."

"Oh yeah, sure." I said looking to Damien as he turned off the music. I began to get under the covers again just as damien had gotten up to take the dishes to the kitchen I had assumed. I had just remembered about brushing my teeth as I ran my tongue across them and had gotten up to do so hoping damien did mind me using his bathroom. I began to the normal, as in putting the tooth paste on the tooth brush as Damien came in.

"Hello? Pip?" He called for me. I waved my hand out the bathroom door and mumbled the best I could that I was in the bathroom. "What the.." He said as he came around to see me brushing my teeth, "Oh, I see." he said as he stud at the door frame waiting for me to get done i had guessed. I pulled my hair back trying to make sure nothing got in my longer hair. I quickly rinsed my mouth and put the two items i had gotten out up as damien stepped into the bathroom him self.

"My turn." He said as he opened a door under the sink and grabbed a solid black tooth brush and tooth paste.

"Is everything you own black." I said joking.

"Well, pretty much." He said laughing. "I mean it is my favorite color, not to be a stereotypical goth but it is true."

"Well I'm gonna be in bed ok." i said as I turned around to head to the covers that where so warm. My body slipped into it warmth and I moved to the wall. I move around for a bit but soon I got cozy. "Hey hurry up, I'm sleepy." I screamed to damien. I heard him laugh a bit as he turned on the water for the sink.

"Coming." He yelled back but before he did come and before I knew it I was sound asleep.

"Ok pip, I'm done, happy." I said coming out of the bathroom. He didn't answer. "Pip?" I looked over to him to see that he had already fallen asleep. "Not sleepy hu?" I said to my self as I headed for the bed. I laughed at bit as I sat down on the bed. He was really fast asleep. I hand fell over his head, pushing his bangs out of the way to see his face. Before I could stop my self, I had leaned down and pressed my lips on his forehead. I couldn't understand why I had felt the way I did around this boy. He made me forget about everything the world threw at me. He even made forget who or what I was. My thoughts went to who I was again. He could never find out, he'll... hate me.. forever. I pushed that thought away and sank into the covers next to pip. I couldn't help my self from getting a little over 4 inches of him. I thought that it was odd how pip had a smell of sweet fruit or flowers maybe but never the less, i had grown to like the sent and now even craved it from time to time or sometimes smelled it in the oddest of places. And as I lay there by pip and soaking up the sent, I began to drift off into sleep my self. And as I fell asleep my head filled with thoughts of the mortal boy that lay next to me.

My eyes opened slightly at first then wider as the time pasted by. I lifted my head and looked at the clock on Damien's wall. It read 4:17 A.m. I realized that the reason I had woken up was the fact that my batter was about to explode. Eyes looked around in the darkness trying to find a way out of the bed with out waking my friend. I soon just got up and jumped over Damien to get out really. I headed for the bathroom and did my business and headed for the bed again. Now came the task of getting back in the bed. It was hard but I leaped over Damien again and shoved my way back under the covers. It was a relief tha-

"Ahuuuu." Damien moaned and stretched his arm over me and coming over closer than he was to me.

"Um d-Damien?" I said trying to escape from his grip. I learned not to do that. Damien hooked his arm around me and pushed me towards him self to what seemed like cuddle me like a teddy bear. I looked up at him to see he was still fast asleep and hadn't even realized what he had done. I made the mistake of trying again to get free only to have Damien make his grip tighter, forcing me into his chest. Damien began to snore as I come to reason that I would be stuck like this until he woke up. It was strange at first but as I got use to being so close to him, I noticed that it was really calming. His body heat made me feel safe and the rise and fall of his chest made me sleepy again for some reason. Each time I breathed in I smelled his strong musky sent and my breaths soon came to be with his. My eyes slid closed and I began to fall asleep again when I heard another noise come from Damien's mouth.

"ahhuu-naa piiipppp!" I froze up at the sound of his voice saying my name. Maybe he was upset at me for being so close to him. My head slowly looked up to see that he was still asleep. My face graced the color pink again as I realized that me was having a dream about me. I wonder what I was doing in the dream. Maybe I was in some field or something. Maybe I wa-

"Shhut up and make mee aaa… sandwich!" My hopes where crushed but I laughed quietly, trying not to wake him. I laid there staring at him. _He's so cute when he sleeps. _My eyes widened. Wait did I just call Damien cute? _Well he is a very attractive guy_. Wait I just called him attractive? What the hell? Why did I call a guy cute and attractive…. Let alone Damien?

My face went as red as a tomato I assumed when Damien moaned my name again. I knew he was just sleeping but the moans made my mind race. Nothing that bad mainly because I hadn't done much in that field but the image in my head wasn't innocence ether. I tried to shove the thoughts back into the dark corners of my mind and suddenly felt uneasy and becoming extremely shy about the pickle I was in. I really wanted to leave his grasp but I could do nothing but to try and call his name again being unable to pry my self free.

"Damien!?" I said. I waited for an answer. Nothing. "DAMIEN!?" I yelled.

"naaahhhhh!" he yelled back as he lowered his head.

"No! CRAP!" Damien's forehead was now butting its way on mine and our lips where no more than an inch from each other. "but.. but…. I." I said with my face the color of a lobster. Finally Damien's eyes slid open after me being in his grip for some time.

"Pip? What the.." He said as he looked at his arms around me. "Oh gosh, pip I'm sorry!" He released me from his grip and me jumping up as soon as he did.

"Um It's..ok." I said looking away from him.

"How long have you been like that?" He asked me with a puzzled look on his face. I looked at the clock and saw that it had only been 13 minutes but it seemed like forever.

"Um not very long. I mean I tried to wake you but you wouldn't." I said with my cheeks still very… very red.

"Well, please, if it happens again just hit me or something." He said trying not to make eye contact as well.

"oh yeah, I will." I said sliding back into the covers.


	7. Chapter 7

Soon we both fell back asleep and before I knew it, it was time for me to go home. I really didn't want to, but then again I would see him at school. With those thoughts I said goodbye to Damien and was on my way home.

*Two weeks later*

(Pip's POV)

It had been two weeks since our first sleep over and we were now on our third, this time at my house. We where sitting on my floor doing our normal sleep over Truth or Dare. It had become a thing with us, that every time either one of us came over we would play. "No way, I am not answering that!" I said, laughing.  
"You have to!" Damien told me, laughing as well. "It's Truth or Dare, man, you have to!" I laughed at him, not even willing myself to think of the question. Of course I never did answer his question, but we did keep playing. We played the silly child's game for a little over an hour before we had gotten bored and quit.  
"So what do you want to do now?" Damien asked me as he got up from the floor to stretch. His shirt lifted up a bit, revealing his perfect tummy. My face turned red again. I had gotten better at blushing around him, but I still did it sometimes and it still made me mad. I had tried to make sense of it several times myself but never really got why I did it. I think that's what made me the maddest really. I realized he was waiting for me to answer.  
"Well, I don't really know." I thought to myself on what to do.  
'I guess I could.' I thought.  
"I know what we can do!" I told him, jumping up in excitement and grabbing his arm, "follow me." I ran out my door with him in hand. "Where are we going?" Damien said from behind me.  
"I wanna show you something." (Damien's POV)

Pip ran out of the house with his hand around my arm. We were going outside, in the dark? Where is this place, I asked myself?Normally I would have killed anyone that ever thought of not telling me where they were going, but it was different with Pip. He was like a sweet kid you just couldn't do anything but smile at. He's so strange, even for a human. While I was being dragged through the woods I thought about when I would tell the little child what I was. I didn't want to, but I needed to know if we were going to be friends for much longer. Besides, it would save me the pain of having a friend for a long time, only to have them find out later and leave me all alone. "We're almost there!" The little child said without even turning around. He was really happy about this. At least it seemed that way. "Look Pip, there's something I have to tell you." He didn't even slow down or seem to hear me. "Pip plea-"  
"Close your eyes." He ordered, stopping to look at me. I did what he said, not wanting to. "Now, go slow and watch your step." He said, guiding me along. I went a ways before he stopped me again. "OK, OPEN!"  
I saw what Pip was trying to show me. We were on a cliff with the grass growing high, but not too high, and the sky was full of stars. The moon was in the center of the picture. I was amazed. It was the most beautiful thing I had seen on Earth. I saw below was the town of South Park, with an array of lights for stores and buildings.  
"Pretty right? I come here when I've had a bad day. It makes me feel better." I looked at Pip, his eyes on the sky. The light from the moon made his eyes seem even bluer, if that was possible. His skin was a light blue as well, but his blond hair remained the same. Golden as always. "Pip.. forgive me." I couldn't fight my feelings anymore and grabbed Pip by the collar of his shirt, forcing his lips on mine. Pip's body was tense and I knew, even though my eyes were closed, his were wide open. But he slowly relaxed and slipped into the kiss. 'What am I doing? I'm supposed to be pushing myself away from him, not closer.' and with that thought I broke the kiss and looked in Pip's eyes. He looked a bit confused, but mostly shocked, his face clearly red even in the moon light. "I-I have to go." My feet pushed off running as fast as I could into the forest. I heard Pip behind me, yelling my name, but I didn't care. I couldn't believe what I had just done. And deep down I knew if he didn't like who I was now, I wouldn't be able to take it. So I left, leaving the child cold, confused, and broken hearted.

(Pip's POV)

Damien took off, running into the forest, leaving me as I screamed his name. I didn't understand, why would he just leave like that? He just kissed me, does that mean he liked me all along? Was that why I always felt uncomfortable? I just didn't understand. My heart felt horrible. I couldn't take it and fell to my knees, crying.

(Damien's POV)

I slowed down and looked where I was. All I could see was trees and more trees. My breathing was heavy and my chest hurt from the cold air. It wasn't really cold for humans, but it was for me because of the climate in Hell. It was what most humans would consider hot on a cold day. At least ninety five degrees if you where lucky. "You know, your going to have to tell him some time." A voice said from behind me. I swung around to see that it was one of the Seven Sins. See, in Hell there are the Seven Sins: Wrath, Greed, Sloth, Pride, Lust, Envy, and Gluttony. To keep track of them, my father made them into demons that looked like humans. Each does their job on earth, controlling their sin. I was dealing with Lust. My father had always said he was genderless and could change from male to female, but he stayed male most of the time. He was male, but barely. He looked like Pip's body type, very skinny but not to the point where bones were showing, and had jet black hair like mine. He always wore some slutty outfit, this time he wore what human's call booty shorts, thigh high heals, and a tank-top that you could see through. He called himself Maggy, short for Magnus. He was the most pestering of them all, next to Envy. Envy always said he should have been the Anti-Christ. Maggy, on the other hand, liked to play mind games and flirted all the time, no matter who you were.  
"Shut up, Maggy! Don't you think I know that!" I yelled at him as he floated in the air. Oh, by the way, they can fly. "Oh, defensive now are we? And I know you know, I just love seeing you're face when you're angry." He said with a smirk as he, what seemed like, sat down in mid air. I looked in front of me. "Fuck off! I've got better things to do than deal with you!" I told him, starting to walk away.  
"Wait! I have a message from your father!" He said and when I heard it I swung around towards him again. "And I quote, 'tell him to come home, he'll be starting his transformation soon.'" My eyes widened.  
"You're lying!" I yelled.  
"Oh please, do I look like Greed?" He said rolling his eyes. The statement was true, Greed did lie a lot to get what he wanted. "Anyways he said if you don't come back willingly, to take you by force and I really don't want to hurt that pretty face of yours." And I knew he could do it too, if he had permission from my father. Under his normal power he wouldn't dare, but if father was involved he could kill me no problem. I thought about it. I thought about Pip. It was probably best for the child if he never saw me again. He would be happier in the long run. "Fine I'll go, but not for you or even my father." I'll go for Pip.

(Pip's POV)

It was a week later and I was sitting in class, worried out of my mind. Damien hadn't shown up for school since that night. I even tried calling him, nothing. I went to his house but it seemed the place had been abandoned for years, and not one of the kids or teachers seemed to remember him at all. My mom had even forgotten him, everyone had. Everyone but me, sadly. Not that I wanted to forget him, but it hurt to remember his face, his eyes, and most of all his lips. Damien probably didn't realize it, but that was my first kiss. So it was kinda hard to forget. I know, I'm pathetic because I'm six teen and that was my first kiss, but then again everyone hated me so dating anyone was out of the question. Speaking of the town hating me, I really hoped he would return soon, not only because of him being my only friend, he was also the one that kept the bullies away. Not anymore. Like clockwork from before, I got beat up everyday after school and realized my life really was hell without Damien.

I walked down the path me and Damien had taken the night he disappeared. I had taken this path every night (tonight around eleven forty five), hoping he would be there. It was dark, and I would get my legs scratched up, but I didn't care. It was a chance that I would see my friend again and that's all that mattered. I came to the spot we were in for my first kiss. Nothing.  
He wasn't there again. My heart sank and I started to walk back. I had just reached the part of the woods where it was a bit thicker when I looked back. I almost couldn't believe my eyes when I saw a burst of flames come from the spot I was just in, and saw Damien step out. I almost ran to him but then I saw someone following him out.  
"Huu, for Lucifer's sake, give up on that kid! You said so yourself, he would be happier without you!" The person behind Damien said. His name was, Maggy. I knew because Damien called him this.  
"Shut up already Maggy! If you don't want to come then don't! Plus, it's not that easy." Damien yelled at him while looking to the moon. "You know your birthday's in a few minutes and there's no hope to stop what's going to happen, so get over this kid!" Maggy yelled to Damien. Damien apparently didn't like what he said and grabbed the boy by his throat.  
"Yes it is, and that means after you won't be able to tell me what to do anymore, even with my father, so I would be careful to remember your place if I were you!" Damien said forcefully to the boy, who was trying his hardest to get away. I couldn't stop myself, I just couldn't see someone get hurt like that, so I yelled out to Damien and came out of my hiding spot.  
"DON'T HURT HIM, DAMIEN!" I couldn't believe what I just did, I was never that brave. Either way, I was paying the price for it now as I looked Damien dead in the eyes, mine like a deer in headlights.  
"Pip?" Damien called my name, letting the boy go. The boy coughed and landed on the ground. "No, you can't be here!" He said, backing up. "Damien, it's just me." I said with a smile. "No, Pip get out of here, now!" He yelled at me and my heart broke. Did he not want to see me? Why, I-  
"So this is the human that's got you all worked up?" The boy on the ground looked at me with a smirk on his face. It was like he was never hurt. "He he, he's pretty cute. I wonder-" "Don't you even try, you worm!" Damien yelled at him, but before he could say anything else the boy was gone, and a second later he was in front of me.  
"What's he taste like?" The boy forced me to look at him by cupping my chin in his hands. His face was painted with an ear to ear smirk as he surprised me by licking my cheek. "He he, not bad for a human." "Get your hands off of him!" I heard Damien yell, and the next thing I know Maggy was on the other side of the cliff. Not because of his supposed teleporting ability, but because Damien flung him there. My eyes flew to the boy as he fell. He sat there for a few seconds, soon sitting back up. I screamed. the boy's jaw was dislocated, forcing the bone to poke out on one side. To my horror he snapped it back into place.  
"Now that was uncalled for." He said, fixing his jaw some more, opening and closing it. It looked normal again and my face, I was sure, looked puzzled and full of shock. "At least I didn't rape him, OK?" He got up and only then I noticed Damien was right in my grasp when he spoke.  
"Pip, you really can't be here, please leave!" He told me, grabbing me by my shoulders.  
"No! Not until you do some explaining!" I yelled at Damien. He looked surprised.  
"Yeah, Dami-Poo, you got some explaining to do to your little boyfriend." The boy laughed as Damien gave him a death stare.  
"Huu, I don't have time for th-" Damien started to say but stopped. His eyes were wide.  
"Damien?" I looked at him worriedly. The boy laughed at him some more. "Looks like it's twelve. Happy birthday, Dami-Poo." The boy walked up to him, and drew what looked like a upside down cross on his forehead with some of his blood from before. As soon as he finished, Damien let out a blood curdling scream. Maggy then swooped behind Damien and held him back, his arm around his neck as my friend slashed around wildly.  
"What did you-!" I tried to get closer to my friend.  
"DON'T! Trust me, don't!" He yelled to me.  
"PIP! PIP RUN! I DON'T..WANT YOU TO SEE!" My friend yelled to me with tears in his eyes. He scared me a bit but I couldn't move. It was to much. I didn't understand any of this. I was lost and scared and I just wanted my friend back. 


	8. Chapter 8

* yeah I know it's been a while, I sorry! I go through stages where I don't wanna write so yeah*

Chapter 8

the truth

(Maggy's pov)

I held on to my master's child with his slashing and thrashings. I couldn't believe I was here by myself, that bitch Sloth said she would be here by now. Oh well what did I care; it would just be a pain with or without her I thought as Damien continued his fate. He was yelling to his little boyfriend to leave again. The kid really didn't want to listen.

"Pip! Please!" the dark prince shouted just as he did many times before. I knew he was in a lot of pain. The change wasn't exactly the most pleasant thing in the world. I remembered my change from a humble angel to the being I am now but I didn't have any big changes done physically like the prince.

"I won't leave you!" the Human child yelled back with tears in his eyes. I swear 'Humans'! They don't listen and when they do they always make things worse with their 'emotions'. 'So Stupid' I thought.

"Hey, I know you care about the prince and all but he's in pain! Do him a favor and SHUT UP!" I yelled not thinking and then it hit me: Fuck Damien loves this kid. "Damn it" Was all I was able to say before his 'highness' broke free and elbowed me in the ribs. I am a demon but that still hurts just the same as if a human was hit if not more.

"Don't you dare talk to him like that!" Damien screeched. The next thing I knew he was bent over on the ground in the fetal position. The human ran to his side.

"Dam-ien!"

(Pip's pov)

My friend smashed his way to the ground. The boy, maggie, was a little ways away, clucking his ribs. My reaction was to run to his side but I had regrets.

I chose instead to tend to Damien. I bent down to the ground to show support for the terror he was in, which I was still unsure about, when I was greeted by a grunt of pain and full blazing red eyes. His red eyes. They weren't the same as if they were just in the sun, this time his eye where clearly red without a shadow of a doubt.

"Dam-ien!" As soon as I spoke his name my friend let out a strange rawr. It was intense, like a shrill scream from a horror movie. With his teeth exposed I saw that they began to take a new shape. The bone split and cracked as they formed into sharp points.

I noticed the boy, Maggie, get up from the ground still griping his ribs. "FINE! You don't want my help, no one said I had to make you care if you make it through the change or not!" He yelled as he stumbled his way into a portal he had made just as the one before. The boy yelled in a rant and the last words he spoke came right before the portal closed on him,"FUCKING KIDS!" where the only two that I could understand.

I tried to focus on my friend the best I could but my mind was full of questions just like when I first met him. The main had to be what was going on. The boy in front of me couldn't tell me, no one could and I felt lost. Lost in my pain and lost in my actions. I was so overwhelmed. And before my eyes came another burst of flames. What now, I though, I can't take much more.

"Holly crap! Damien!" A woman walked out of the portal this time. "Where's Maggie?" She looked around as she rushed to my friend.

"He left." I blurted out.

"And you are?" She asked me in surprise.

"SAVE THE INTRODUCTIONS FOR LATER AND HELP ME!" Damien yelled from the ground.

"Right." The newly arrived girl said. "Let me see." The girl pushed me out of the way and tilted my friend's head to hers. "Open." Damien did what she said and opened his mouth. "AHH it seems to me that you're pretty far along." The girl tilted his head down and poked at his forehead.

"AHHH! THAT HURTS!" He screeched.

"I'm sorry but it's gotta be done!" The girl said with worry in her voice.

"NOOO!" My friend declined.

"If I don't break the skin, there not gonna grow right! Now you want to be the only demon in hell with messed up horns!" She yelled at Damien

...I thought about what she just said. Was she joking? That can't be. My friend, the boy I had trusted, was a... I couldn't say it. There was just no way. But then again, everything that I saw tonight was imposable. No I wasn't really thinking that this could be true.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" my friend let out another scream. It drove me nuts to think he was in that much pain.

"They won't come through. We need to take you to your father."

"No! I'm not leaving pip!" The mention of my name made me jump. I looked at Damien. He looked terrible. His hair was a mess and bits of blood dripped from his mouth from the new teeth messing with his gums. He also had newer blood dripping from the tops of his forehead with his eyes glowing even more.

"Look, I don't know who this person is to you but I promise he's not gonna wanna see what's in store." I turned to the girl.

"I don't know what to think; I'm confused and scared- but I said I would stay with him." I told not only them but myself. I took a deep breath and reached my hand out to help up my friend. Damien looked surprised. "What? You're my best friend right?!" My face was painted with a wide smile.

"P-ip." The boy said in surprise. Red scarlet tears fell from his eyes as the girl and I helped him up. Most of the weight had to go with the girl because of Damien's height as we made our way to the portal. But for some reason Damien stopped trying to walk and stopped in his tracks. "Ar- are you sure about th-"

"Yes. Now let's go." I said with a stern face. I may have seemed weak to him but I had grown strong in my emotions because of the years of bullying that I went through. I was sure I could handle anything. And with those words we left. Into the portal; this was it. And I had no idea how much this moment would change my life forever.

(Maggie's Pov)

I couldn't believe this. "That bitch's father is gonna kill me for leaving him!" Why was I so stupid?

"You bet he is." A voice said from the distance. I turned to see pride in the corner on the other side of the room I was in now. It was one of the more calm rooms in hell. It was a lot like the normal human rooms but bigger and its main color was red.

"Shut the hell up, Pride!" I yelled to him. A chuckle left his mouth and he slid out of his post at the corner of the room. He walked slowly to me.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he revokes your rank." Pride said making himself look tall. Pride was a lot different from me; in looks and in actions. Pride stud at least a foot taller than me and his hair was blonde as could be. His actions floated around how people look at him, naturally. He had liked me for years, I was the last to know by the way, but he was more concerned about what everyone would think of him. Me on the other hand could give a rat's ass what someone thought of me unless it was someone I cared about.

"For Lucifer's sake, don't lecture me! I get that enough on a daily bases without you sticking your noise it!" I ran out. I had enough to deal with without a guy like pride's two cents. Tomorrow's gonna be a long day I thought as I ran my way out to the plain of hell. The screams of humans always made me feel better I said to myself.

(Pip's pov)

We made our way through the portal of fire. I was scared, at first, that we would burst into flames but my fears where resolved when we ended up on the other side. I was confused about where we were; I was expecting for us to land in flames and a barren wasteland full of red crimson rivers. But to my surprise we appeared in a clam room with normal objects in it. A desk, sofa, and TV were there but the room was mainly red. At least there was no blood I thought as we walked over to the sofa and Damien was set down.

"I'll go get your father." The girl said running out on the room.

"Damien, I don't mean to be rude but what the hell is going on?" I said feeling like it was time to do some explaining. My friend was in pain but it looked as if it was getting better so this was as good of a time to ask as any other.

"..." Damien looked at me with a look in his eyes that I've never seen from the teen. He looked like he was scared. He looked like a child that had just been caught stilling a cookie and I was the angry parent saying he was going to spoil his dinner. It looked like he was about to say something but then his mouth closed. "I-I'm not who you think I am."

"What do you mean?" I asked with a hint of annoyance in my voice.

"I-I'm sorry I lied to you. You just- You didn't see me like everyone else does and for once I was, well happy. I wanted to tell you but I was scared you would leave me." He started to cry red again.

"Lied about what!?" I screamed with tears in my eyes too.

"I-I may be the- um antichrist ok but I swear that's the only thing I didn't tell you!" I thought for a second. There's no way, I thought. I thought about all the things that went on tonight; it couldn't be. I told myself that I would be by his side but this. This was too much to ask. He was ether crazy or I was. I wasn't sure what to do so I did the only thing that seemed logical at the time. I backed up with a hand over my mouth.

"Pip! No please, not you too! You can't-" The teen said with a hand stretched out to me.

"You're crazy. You're just-" And with those words I ran, Damien screamed my name as I ran through the nearest set of doors I could find with my heart in pain and my tears blurring my vision.


	9. Chapter 9

*Omg another chapter! In less then six mouths! I'm so proud of myself. TT^TT Yeah sorry guys that wait for me to write, it's just I get off topic and get busy with other stuff and stories, then I get bored of my story and just push it a side of like EVER! But I really wanna finish this one, I hope I can. I'm not sure how I'm gonna end it and stuff. I'm just letting the story write it's self really. Oh and sorry 'bout my OCs and OOCsness. There's Maggie again too and sloth. I'm thinkin' of bringin' the rest of the sins for something. I mean sure you're gonna see them later but they may not have a big part aside from Maggie. He's my alter ego really so he's in like ¾ of the stories I write, so he's gotta be there. Anyways I hope you like this chapter, oh one more thing, I don't know this chick/dude's name but you said in the reviews you got grounded cuz of me. Don't do that! It's not worth it. And it makes me feel bad so don't. I mean thank you for bein' all amazing and all but like I said it made me feel bad. I feel bad I can't write! So warning chick/dude… warning!

Chapter 8 part 2

The truth: Hell and all it's glory

(Damien's POV)

I couldn't believe what had just happened. I had just lost the one person that I really cared about or I thought I had. I wasn't sure what I was feeling for the boy. I had doubts. Was a demon even able to like someone? I couldn't answer that. All I knew was what I was feeling now was the worst I had felt in my life.

A pain wrenched in my chest that I was sure wasn't part of the change; I had the urge to break down and cry. I had never had that urge in many years and even so, never this much. The only other time I had felt this way was the first time I had to leave my father to live in a foster home as part of his human training as a child.

Was it just the feeling I had when someone left me? I pushed this theory away. It didn't feel right. My mind edged another way; I wasn't really sure were it was headed too.

I wasn't able to get another thought in before pain interrupted me again. It was more intense this time. Like a train hitting you in every spot at once. Like a knife being plunged in your flesh raptly over and over again. I let it all out in screams. I had been holding back, trying to not worry pip, but now that he was gone nothing interfered with my act of displeasure. I was sure they were heard though out hell's lands the way only fellow demons can.

(Pip's pov)

I ran from the place I had come. I wasn't sure where I was going or where I would end up. I just felt the need to run. I didn't even see where I was going, not that I could tell anyways with my tears in the way.

I ran for what seemed like hours but I knew it was only a few minutes. I didn't see what I was passing but I felt the ground become more rouge and rocky from the type I had just felt. I only stopped to see the landscape when I ran out of breath and only then I just looked at the ground that I had collapsed on. The water that fell from my eyes was instantly evaporated as it hit the warn earth like ground that I sat on. The only other thing I had noticed was the soil was red, like blood.

As my eyes let out tears, my heart felt as if it was torn. I was babbled by this. Damien had only told me he was the antichrist. I thought for a second, yeah ONLY told me he was the antichrist. I laughed at myself, now I was putting this into small terms as if he had just told me he wasn't really from LA like he said.

I didn't really want to think about the little fact that he may have lied about other things too so I went back to my theories in my head. I had thought maybe it was because the one person I get was the one person that my whole faith disapproved of. No that was true but that wasn't it. I thought and thought. Finally I came up with a new theory, Maybe it was because he didn't trust me in the first place. That one made more scents to me. It was the thought that he didn't trust me like I had imagined. Even though it seemed like the answer, my mind told me that it wasn't quite it so I contemplated more.

Then it hit me like a brick. Maybe it was because I had liked Damien more than a friend; what if I had liked the person he wasn't? The fake him. That the Damien I knew never really was himself. I felt betrayed and hurt as I realized that it could very well be true that Damien never really cared for me at all.

With that realization, my eyes flowed more with tears and my hands clutched my shirt where my heart was. I let out a tortured cry as my forehead met the ground and my hat fell from my head.

As if I hadn't had enough for one day, I heard a sound a bit of a distance away. My head flung up and my eyes widened from horror. I finally got a glimpse of hell for the first time. Just as you would expect really, hell was like a barren waste land with red soil and rocks. I had black skies and a red moon lit the land but only just so you could barely see. Its rare plants where what seemed to be dead trees and vines and to my surprise hell seemed quite. I saw no one but me in the waste land.

I realized seconds later I was wrong. I felt a hand grab my leg and jerked up as fast as I could. When I looked down I saw one of the worst sights I could have. It was the body of a woman, half gone. She looked burnt and smelled of a charcoal like smell mixed with a sulfurs one. The smell almost made me sick. Her hair was infused with her skin that was barely hanging to her face. I looked down to see that the rest of the fleshy covering all gone from her upper half.

I looked a way behind her and saw internals following her in a path.

"Hheeeellllppppp-mmmeeeee!" Was all I could hear come out of the woman's mouth as she tried to get closer. My hand found its way to my mouth and I was in pure terror. But as I tried to back up I bumped into something.

I turned to see another man just as the same as the woman but with his body all together. All but entrails falling from his stomach which looked as if he was trying to push them back in. They were getting closer.

"NO! Stay back!" I screamed as I fell to the ground after tripping.

"Hhhheeeelllpppp!" Was the only thing they both said as I looked up.

"HEY! Leave him alone!" I heard a voice say. I couldn't see an owner but I could see the two figures hide their faces in terror as they ran like they didn't want to be seen. My eyes only looked up again when I saw a hand reach out.

My heart sank when I saw that it wasn't the friend I was hoping for but the demon I had met only just today. I stared in aw.

"Hey, kid, are you gonna take my hand or not!?" The demon, Maggie, yelled becoming annoyed. "I mean if you don't mind being lost in this place, I'll leave." He said walking away.

"No! Wait!" I yelled getting my way up off the ground slowly out of shock. I may have been scared of the boy but I was sure I didn't want to be left along in this wasteland.

The demon boy turned my way again. "Well then follow me." He walked a ways as I trailed behind, keeping my distance in the mean time. I did quit trust this boy even if he saved me from those creatures.

I looked around as we walked, unsure where we were going entirely. My feet patted softly on the hard rock; it almost seemed as if it was some sort of mix of black marble and some red rough stone. Some of the rock crumbled quickly making me unsure were to step but some of the rocks towered above my head. Those rocks seemed as if nothing would break them. My eyes rocked between left and right as I took in the sights.

"So how did you get here anyways? Did Damien kill you?" The demon boy asked without even turning around to see my reaction to the question.

"Um- not exactly. A woman showed up," I heard the boy mumble 'sloth' and shortly after I went on, "she and I helped Damien into one of those portals. We ended up in a house." I explained slowly and nervously.

"And he let you out without anyone to watch you?" Maggie asked.

"Well I ran out really." I said trying to keep the boy's pace when he just stopped completely.

"Let's stop for a minute, ok." I agreed, as my legs were getting tired. The boy must've noticed, I thought.

(Damien's pov)

I didn't have time to let out another scream as sloth ran in the room with my father at hand.

"Damien! Hold on and just breathe!" He yelled as he rushed to my side. My body still sat on the couch and blood covered the spot.

"Where's the boy?!" Sloth yelled finally noticing he wasn't here.

"Boy?" My father exclaimed with a shocked, blank look on his face. "What boy?"

"He's in the wastelands. I couldn't stop him." I said, regretting that I even said anything. The sentence brought back the strange pain in my chest.

"Alone?!" She ran a hand threw her long black hair. "He's gonna die out there!"

"You don't think I don't know that!" I growled at the girl. Instantly I saw the regret in her eyes. I could tell she really felt bad for making the comment. I didn't feel bad for snapping though. If I ever had the right to be dick, it was now. And with that the pain in my body, including my chest, winced once more.

(pip's pov)

"So why'd ya run?" The boy asked with his eyes elsewhere as he sat lazily on a rock neat by, "I mean it's not like you knew where you where going and there had to have been a reason." The demon said finally looking at my face for the first time since our encounter with the creatures.

Despite the question my mind went to the beings again for, what seem to be, the hundredth time since then. "Hu, and you don't have to worry about the humans again. They won't show up as long as you're with me." Maggie exclaimed dragging out the sentence as well as reading my mind as it seemed. It may seem odd but it sounded as if the boy had a southern draw at once. Still there but only so.

"I was scared. I-I didn't know-" I dropped my gaze to see the red earth again. My voice cracked from a dry mouth and my eyes burned from the, what I had guessed, sulfur filled air. When I looked up I saw Maggie dig something from his short's pocket.

"Ahhh, I see," The demon said as he pulled a lighter and a pack of cancer sticks out, "Yeah I would be a little fucked up if I found out my boyfriend was the son of the devil." The boy lifted a cigarette to his lips as he looked at me. "Cig?" He asked with me refusing with a nod.

"He's not really my- um... boyfriend. He's just a friend" The last word came out with a heated blush to my face.

"Oh? Could've sworn he was at a little bit more. With the amount of time he spent talking about our ass I assumed you two were at least fucking." The boy said with a breath of smoke exiting his lips as he talked. I could see a bit of lipstick on the cancer stick from the strainer I hadn't noticed before.

Come to think of it, now that I had seen the demon up close, noticed a lot more. I saw that besides the lipstick, the boy had on a full mask of the make-up. I wasn't as noticeable as some of the girl's make-up that I had seen in school but it was visible only because of the unnatural highlights on his eyes and a light pink blush.

The boy's clothes were far from something he would wear. They were the same as before, all but the boy's shoes. Before he sported a heeled boot but now it seemed he went for no shoes at all. Even so, if I tried to wear the clothes the demon had, I would be ether called a fag or be too nervous to step out the door. Nether seemed like a good fate. He wished he had the guts to do so though not that he had to idea to cross-dress but it seemed to give the wearer more confidence, which was something he desperately needed.

I was snapped back to reality when the boy spoke again, "I mean really, he was a fucking broken record for Lucifer's sake. I basically saw the boy turn to a pussy with all the lovey-dovey stuff." Maggie said with a laugh.

"Somehow I have a hard time believing that." I said with a pull at my heart. I looked at the boy's face with almost another tear in my eye. "I mean if he could hide something like that from me, I don't think he's unable to trick m-" I was cut off by Maggie's chuckles.

"He was right. You're not like other humans." He was quite for a bit. "You know, he's never liked normal humans. Always said they were too stupid to look past there own ass." He said laughing a bit more. Somehow that didn't make me feel better. "But, there's something about you. I mean hey, he told you about him being… well you know, didn't he? If he didn't care he would've just made you forget him." I looked at the boy, confused. "Oh right, you don't know the details," The boy took his smoke from his mouth and looked at me sternly, "when Damien moves from place to place his daddy pulls strings and makes people forget he was there, well after a while Damien was told to start doing this. His father being to busy and stuff, anyways as long as he wishes, anyone can still remember him. Get it?"

My face realized a bit, "I think so." I said with a sigh.

"Still taking it all in?" The boy asked.

I rested my weight on the same rock Maggie was on, "Yeah, it's a lot to take in."

"Oh don't worry, there's more." Maggie laughed when I tilted my head back with a grown.

(Damien's pov)

"What boy?" My father asked as I gritted threw my teeth. My breath rough and in short bursts. I felt like a woman giving birth to be honest.

"Can't- um we talk about this- later!?" I managed to get out. Sweat running down my face or maybe blood, I couldn't tell which.

"Oh you're fine, spill!" My father's face lit up and a smile crossed his thin mouth. "What's he like?" My father made me mad sometimes. This was the worst possible place and time for this but no, he just had to know at this moment.

"Look his name is," I stopped for a second. Pip's face flashed in my head and my heart ached at his sight let alone saying his name, "Pip."

"Well is he cuuttteeee~" My father sang. I could punch him right now, I thought as a different wave of pain hit my lower back and I cried out again.

"Sir, we need to make sure he survives this." Sloth said, regaining her composer and grabbed a knife that lay on the table next to her. For someone whose sin was laziness, she seemed to be the only one helping me at the moment.

"Oh ok!" My father sighed at sloth handed him the knife. My father grabbed my head and tilted it to the floor, quickly punching two holes in my forehead. I screamed as a set of growing horns took there spot on my head. I almost felt relief but not moments later the pain grew in my lower back. I was far worse than my horns and that meant only one thing: this wasn't going to be as easy.

(pip's pov)

"So what's going on now?" I asked Maggie taking my hand from my temples and returned to my gaze to him.

"Hu, oh, he's going through 'the change'. It's kinda like puberty for demons but with out the well... sex organs part. He went threw that like every other human but I don't know he may get a double dose. Doesn't really mean much if he does, just means he may grow a bit more, if ya get me?" He said with a chuckle and a play punch on my arm. "But hey I wouldn't be complaining." I blushed and looked my feet.

"So how old is Damien really?" I asked confused if this 'change' happens at the same age as humans. I was hoping not. It would be strange to think he was younger than me.

"Um, in human years, he's 1,800." My face must've been in shock. I wouldn't be surprised; I felt it on the inside. "In your case, he's sixteen." My mind went from shock to confusion. The boy sighed. "In hell he doesn't age, no one does. The only time Damien ages even a minute is when he's on earth. That's why he's sent there sometimes, so he can age a bit." The demon took a breath from his cancer stick. "And let me tell you, it was hell when the kid was eight or nine, no pun intended. Little daddy didn't want his baby boy to grow up. Satan, that was the worst hundred years of my life; the boy was a brat." That made even me laugh. The though of Damien as a kid yelling and kicking was an odd one but seemed to fit the dark teen in a weird way. "He still kinda is." I laughed more as the boy joined in.

After a bit the boy fell quite for a bit and only spoke a bit more when he blew more smoke from his lips. He went back to talking of the change I presume. "It hurt like shit when I went threw it. I'm sure his is worse though; he may end up like his father but I don't think so. His mom was human after all."

"His father?" I asked, really knowing what he meant but my voice, as well as my face, drenched with fear. Oh god, his father, I thought. The devil himself.

"Hu, don't worry, he's not as bad as the stories make him out to be." Maggie said with a sigh. He saw that the comment didn't really help my nervous jesters. "Really, he's not, trust me. I've lived with the guy for almost 80,000 years; he's a big teddy bear really." Was he really that old? He didn't seem older than twenty-one. I guessed the no ageing thing was true.

As soon as I thought this, both Maggie and I heard a scream run threw the wasteland. Maggie laughed and put out his smoke. "Yep, it's a lot more pain than what I went threw." I suddenly felt a splash of guilt. My eyes lowered and stuck on the red earth. "Hey, kid, you ok?" The demon looked at me.

"I- I just feel bad-. I left him like- like that when I said I wouldn't." "_I don't know what to think; I'm confused and scared- but I said I would stay with him" _My own words lingered in my head. He must hate me now, I thought. Even if he did like me, there's no chance now. "He begged me not to and I left him."

Maggie laughed at me, "Knew you two weren't just friends." He said hopping off the rock. "Come on, you can still make it up to him if you come now." The boy said with a sly smile. "I'm not sure what he'll get from his father but I'm pretty sure he's gonna get wings from the way his back is shaped. He's gonna need more than just pretty face to help but I'm sure it'll make him feel a little better." The boy started walking again.

"Wings?" I asked, walking to where he was, keeping up with the boy this time.

Another chuckle left the demon's lips, "and maybe a tail."


End file.
